Happiness is possible
by SweetiesNCupcakes
Summary: Nerves begin to form as Regina realises that Robin and Zelena's baby is going to be born anytime soon. With this child in their lives, Regina realises that things might never go back to how they were. Soon Regina makes a shocking discovery, something happens which she never expected...which she didn't even know was possible.
1. Chapter 1

The time had come, Zelena was going to give birth to her child any time today. Her _and_ Robin's child. The thought of it made Regina uncomfortable. For the past nine months she had been telling herself that everything would be fine, the child would have suitable arrangements to spend time with both Zelena and Robin. At first Regina thought about leaving Zelena locked up forever and raising the child as her own with Robin, but then she decided this child might be the right thing for Zelena. Just like Henry was the right thing for her.

Zelena had started labour last night and Regina realised how much of a mess this whole situation was going to be. The child was one day going to find out that it's father was actually with it's mother's half-sister. Indeed a mess it was. Robin had already made his way to the hospital this morning, Regina was going to make her way too, except she felt sick, physically sick. She told Robin she would join him later.

Regina looked up to see Emma walking into her living room.

"The door was left open," Emma told Regina. It must have been Robin who forgot to close the door. Regina wondered what Emma wanted.

Emma continued, "Robin wanted to know if you were going to be at the hospital soon. Zelena's having a C-section now apparently."

"Good for her," Regina mumbled. She was not in the mood for hearing about Zelena and her baby. She knew the baby was innocent in all of this, but she hated the fact Zelena was getting what she wanted. To ruin Regina's happy ending. Zelena was always going to be part of her and Robin's life now, even though Regina tried to convince herself that she didn't mind, that her and Robin could be happy without obstacles.

"You alright Regina?" Emma noticed that the Mayor looked unwell. For the past few months Emma and Regina hasn't really spoken about the whole Zelena situation, but that was mainly because Emma was too busy being the dark one. After the Emma sacrificed herself for Regina the two has become even closer friends.

"I've been feeling nauseous all morning," Regina told the truth. She didn't know why she was feeling so unwell, but decided is was nothing much.

"I get you," Emma replied "I mean this whole situation is a mess, but Regina you will be fine. You, Robin and everyone. I'm just surprised you aren't raising that baby. Zelena is not fit to be a mother if you ask me."

Regina remembered Zelena's first ultrasound, she was expecting Zelena to be totally unimpressed and not bothered. But Zelena's eyes glowed with excitement as she saw her baby on the screen. From then, Regina realised that baby was never going to be for her to raise herself with Robin. Zelena would fight for it.

Suddenly, Regina got up and ran straight out of the room. Emma followed her and wondered where the hell she was going. She found Regina in the bathroom throwing up, over and over. again. One thing popped into her head... _morning_ sickness.

"Regina really what's the matter?"

"Nothing!" Regina said. She knew something was wrong with her, but couldn't figure out what exactly. "I thinks it's just nerves or something."

Nerves, that wasn't it. Emma thought.

"You know you could possibly you know consider the fact you could be...you know," Emma thought the Mayor was showing symptoms of something she had gone through, before she realised she was pregnant with Henry.

"I could be what?" Regina looked up at the saviour. "What the hell could I be?"

"Pregnant."

Regina took a deep breath in. Emma didn't know. Emma had no idea about the stupid mistake she made all those years ago, drinking that stupid potion so she could never be pregnant.

"Emma...that's not possible," Regina decided it was time to tell her the truth, "I can't be pregnant. It's impossible."

Emma laughed. "Of course it's possible. Sometimes contraception doesn't work Mayor Mills"

Regina began to explain, "A long time ago I did something stupid. I took this potion, one where it makes me incapable to ever be pregnant. I've never used contraception Emma. All this time I've never needed it. I can't ever have a baby... I can't ever have a baby with Robin."

Tears began to form in Regina's eyes. Regina quickly wiped them away, not willing to look vulnerable in front of Emma. But Emma could see how upset the mayor was. She now realised why Regina wanted to keep Henry so much, because if he was gone she barely had another chance of raising a child. She slowly put her arms around Regina to form a hug.

A few second later, Regina pulled away. "I'm fine," she said. Regina was not one to get all cuddly with her friends, she was never so open.

"I'm so sorry Regina."

"Well nothing we can do now," Regina shrugged and stood up and grabbed her handbag. "How about you drop me off to the hospital, its about time I got time to meet my new nephew or niece."

* * *

Nephew or niece. Godchild maybe. This was the best this child was going to be to Regina. She nervously walked down the corridor and knocked on the door of Zelena's room.

"Come in," Regina heard Robin say. As she opened the door she spotted Robin cradling a small baby with ginger hairs poking out her head. Regina walked towards Robin and took a closer look at the child. She was absolutely adorable, especially her blue eyes, just like Robin's. Robin passed the child infant to Regina. Tears started the form in her eyes and she rocked the baby. She always wanted to raise a baby with Robin, but she knew that this wasn't going to last.

"Well I see you've met the new member of the family," Regina turned around. It was Zelena walking into the room really slowly with her hand on her belly. The witch sat back down on her bed and began to speak again, "If I was you sis, I would avoid having a C-section at all costs. This isn't going to be a very pleasant recovery, but then again, it's not like your ever going to need one."

Regina felt like punching her sister in the face, but she had to keep calm after this. She knew Zelena was going to be in her life more, so she had to deal with it. She looked down at the little girl, she felt sorry for her. Deep down Regina wished that Zelena would give up the child and that her and Robin could raise the girl alone. She planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"Sis don't get too close, it's only been a hour and I don't want my daughter think that your her mother," Zelena moaned. Zelena herself was surprised that Regina gave her a chance to raise the child and didn't chuck her back into that cell. Robin was not impressed by the way Zelena was treating Regina. If it were up to him he would let Regina be the mother to this child.

"If you don't shut up anytime soon you aren't going to be her mother. I'll chuck you back in that cell if that's what it comes to," Robin warned Zelena. He didn't want her to get away with speaking to his soul mate like this.

Zelena smirked. She knew that Robin wouldn't send her back to the cell. He wasn't the kind of person to do so. "Fine, but sis can I please hold Lucinda now?"

"Lucinda?!" Robin wanted to choke after he heard that name. His beautiful girl was not going to be called that. "Her name isn't going to be Lucinda."

"And what do you suggest otherwise?"

"Rosie."

Zelena grumbled. Regina, Robin, Roland and now Rosie. Not another name begging with R. But she nodded since she didn't have the energy to argue over her daughter's name. She opened her arms as Regina careful handed her Rosie. A smile planted onto her face. " _I love you_ " she whispered into her daughter's ear while stroking her soft ginger hair.

It was the first time Regina saw Zelena look so happy. It looked like Zelena actually had somebody to love for once. But she remembered this was Robin's baby. Regina wanted to have the same feeling that Zelena had right now. She did love Henry and Roland with all her heart, but she wanted to feel what it was like to have her own child with Robin. She shook the thought out of her head. _It was never going to happen._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The second part of this chapter (when Regina goes to the hospital to see the baby) was much more better but I lost it and I couldn't be bothered to write exactly the same thing again, so this version isn't as good. Let me know in the reviews if you think I should continue. If I do, we will find out why Regina was sick.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina and Robin were sitting in the hospital waiting room; Emma was going to bring Roland and Henry to the hospital soon to meet their little sister. Robin and Regina were figuring out a way to tell Roland about the situation. They didn't have to worry about Henry because Regina had already told him the actual story and he had understood.

Regina looked up after feeling a small nudge on her arm, it was Robin. "Are you alright Regina?" he asked. His soul mate hadn't been looking too good all day.

"I'm fine," lied Regina "Why wouldn't I be fine?" Robin laughed. There were so many reasons why the former evil queen wouldn't be fine.

Robin replied, "Well it's not every day your half-sister gives birth to your soul mate's baby!" He was trying to reduce the tension in the room, but it just wasn't working. He regretted what he just said as he saw Regina frown.

"Do you think this is funny?!" Regina really didn't want to be angry in front of Robin, but she just couldn't hide her anger anymore. "All those feelings I felt when you went back to the fake Marian, when you spent all those weeks in New York away from me as you moved on with the fake Marian, when I finally had a chance get you away from the mess but you got the fake Marian pregnant. I've been through so much pain and you're laughing about it. It's okay for you; you keep going back to the fake Marian and coming back to me when things don't go your way!"

Robin was shocked, he knew Regina used to be the evil queen, but she had never been so angry towards him before.

"Regina calm down!" Robin begged. "I know you're not feeling alright but you don't have to take it out on me."

"Just give me some space," Regina tried to calm herself down, she had never felt anger like this toward her soulmate before. She didn't know what was wrong with her. "I need to go."

Regina got up and walked as fast as she could to the door before she got stopped.

"Where do you think you're going, Madame Mayor?" Emma asked her friend. She had brought Henry and Roland along. For a moment Regina thought about staying, helping Robin to explain the mess of a situation to Roland. She wanted to. But she couldn't. Something within her was stopping her.

"Where I am going is nothing of your concern Miss Swan!" and with that Regina barged past them and walked straight out of the door. _Damn, Miss Swan, she hasn't called me that for ages._ Emma thought to herself.

"I need to get her." Robin said.

Henry interrupted. "No I have to get her. I know why she's so moody these days." Henry didn't wait for permission from any adult and walked away.

When Henry got outside the hospital doors he looked around. He spotted her mother sitting on a bench with her head in her hands. "Mom!" Henry called to Regina. Regina looked up and Henry immediately realised that she'd been crying.

He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Everything is going to be fine mom. You wait and see."

Regina gave him the _stop talking nonsense look._ "Nothing's going to be fine. The baby has only just been born and already I have lashed out at Robin. I've never felt anger towards him before."

 _Mood swings_ Henry thought to himself. "I know why your angry mom, it's just something from within."

"What?"

"Nothing," Henry smiled to himself. "You'll find out eventually, well I hope anyway."

* * *

 _A few weeks ago…_

 _Henry couldn't feel anything but guilt when he accidently overheard Regina's conversation with Robin. He never knew his mother couldn't have children. All memories of those times he ran away from her to be with Emma came rushing back. He felt so bad. He also felt even sorrier for Regina when he realised that her sister was having a baby with Robin that she'll never get to have._

 _Lake Nostros! Henry remembered reading from his book about Snow White. She had once accidently been given an infertility potion but the water from Lake Nostros had cured her. She now had 2 children._

 _Shame there's no Lake Nostros here, Henry thought. But he remembered something. Mr Gold's shop! He had many things from the enchanted forest, so why wouldn't he have just a bit of water from Lake Nostros._

 _Later on in the day Henry made his way into the shop. Mr Gold wasn't there, but even if he was Henry wouldn't be afraid. Mr Gold was no longer the man he was after the darkness had been taken from him. He was more like a grandpa to Henry now._

 _Henry spent quite a while looking for the water from Lake Nostros. He was having bad feeling about it not even there. He jumped after he had heard a voice from behind him._

 _"What you looking for, my boy?" Mr Gold asked. He was curious to why Henry didn't go and find him to ask for whatever he wanted._

 _Henry didn't want to tell his grandpa about what he was trying to find, but he had no choice as he couldn't find it. "Water from Lake Nostros," he told him._

 _"Why ever would you need that?"_

 _Henry decided to tell Mr Gold the truth. "My mom, Regina, she took this infertility potion all these years ago and I figured the water from Lake Nostros will undo it."_

 _"And has she asked for it?"_

 _Henry heisted, "Well yes. She does want the potion to be undone."_

 _Mr Gold turned around and opened one of his cupboards; he took out exactly what his grandson had been looking for. He handed a small bottle of water from Lake Nostros to Henry. "It's the last of it here in my shop, be careful."_

 _"The price?" Henry asked._

 _"You know I don't do deals anymore," Mr Gold laughed "And besides your mother deserves this, especially all the damage I cause in her life while I was the dark one"_

 _"Thanks grandpa."_

 _Henry made his way to the town hall; he knew Regina would be having lunch right now. He walked towards her office a knocked on the door._

 _"Come in!" he heard her say._

 _Her face lit up when she saw her son walk through the door._

 _"My day off school and I visit you, aren't you a lucky mom?" Henry joked._

 _"Indeed I am!" laughed Regina._

 _"Hot day isn't it mom?"_

 _"Yes, I suppose it is."_

 _Henry grabbed a empty glass on her desk and poured all the water from Lake Nostros into it. He pushed the glass of water towards Regina. "A bit of water will do you good."_

 _Regina drank the whole glass of water and Henry cheered from inside at the fact that his plan had worked._

 _"Now I'm starving" said Regina._

 _"Grannies?"_

 _"Yes, grannies."_

* * *

Thank you everyone for the kind reviews for my previous chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina and Henry made their way back into the hospital. Henry considered telling Regina about what he had done but then he quickly changed his mind. He didn't want to overwhelm her yet.

As soon as they got into the waiting room, Robin greeted Regina with a hug, although Regina felt very awkward and carefully pushed him off. She didn't want to do this, but she didn't know how else to act. She signalled Robin to follow her into an empty corridor; he did follow her while Emma, Henry and Roland stayed in the waiting room.

"I'm sorry Regina," Robin apologised to Regina when they were finally alone. Though he didn't know the words he spoke earlier would upset her, she normally would take them as a joke. The way she was acting was so different.

"Nothing to apologise for," Regina responded, leaving Robin confused "What we are going to tell Roland. Henry understands this whole situation thing but Roland. We can't tell him that Rosie is his sister."

Robin didn't know if he should agree or not. It felt wrong Roland not knowing that Rosie was his sister. What if one day he eventually found out? However things would be just as messed up if Roland was told Rosie was in fact his sister, then he would be left wondering why on earth Zelena was the mother not Regina.

"I don't know what to do Regina," Robin admitted "Either way this situation is going to be very messed up."

"Well you should have thought about that when you moved on so quickly," Regina spat out, she felt guilty at the same time but it what she was thinking all along.

"You're the one who suggested me to move on" Robin defended himself.

"Not _that_ quickly! I didn't expect you to start sleeping with her as soon as you got to New York!"

"Regina that's enough!" Robin started to lose his temper a bit "Maybe things wouldn't be as messed up right now if you saw Rosie as your own daughter instead of handing the responsibility to the woman who messed up our relationship so much!"

Robin had more to say, but he kept it in as he saw his soulmate reduced to tears and tears. She wasn't one to usually break down so quickly.

"You gave up on _us_ " she sobbed while grabbing a tissue out of her purse and wiping the tears off her face "You gave up hope and went running to her even though you knew she was acting different!"

Robin sat down by Regina who was now sitting on the floor with her hands cupped onto her face. He planted a soft kiss on a check and hugged her rubbing her back slowly and making her feel more comfortable.

" _Sorry_ " Robin whispered over and over again as he felt his shoulders getting wetter and wetter as Regina cried "I'll never give up on you again, I'll never give up on _us._ "

The private moment was not so private anymore as the couple heard a familiar voice calling for them "Regina! Robin! Where are you? The boys have been waiting-"

Emma silenced herself when she saw the state of the two soulmates. She had never seen them likes this before, for the past few months they had been happy.

"Are you two ok?"

"No," whispered Robin "It's the second argument we've had today, and we never argue"

Emma nodded and looked at the mayor who still had her hands cupped over her face, she wouldn't even look up.

"Regina," Emma tapped on the mayor's arm "Look up, everything's going to be ok"

Regina looks up, "No it isn't, this is our life now argument after argument. It's never going to stop."

"Don't give up on us," Robin reminded his soulmate.

She gazed into his dreamy eyes "I won't."

"I love you, no matter how many times we argue."

"I love you too."

Slowly the mayor got up and bushed her clothes with her hands.

"Regina maybe you should wait with the boys in the waiting room," Emma told her friend.

"Maybe I should." Regina walked away slowly while Emma and Robin were still left in the corridor.

"That's not the first time I've seen Regina break down this week." Emma told Robin, "I know this is a stressful time for her but she's been through worse and she's never like this."

"Exactly what I'm thinking" Robin agreed. He had no idea what was up with Regina recently.

* * *

"Alright boys, time to meet Rosie," Regina announced as she saw the saviour and Robin enter the waiting room "You two have been waiting for a long time."

"Yay!" cheered Roland, even though he wasn't exactly sure who this 'Rosie' was. He just knew she was even smaller than her.

"You're taking them?" Emma asked Regina, after all that drama she would have thought Regina would take a break.

"We're all going" answered Regina.

"Yeah, well if that's what you want…" the saviour was still not sure if Regina was ready.

"Is something bothering you?" Regina asked Emma.

"I just wanted to make sure you're ok,"

Regina wasn't ok but she still said "I'm fine."

All 5 of them made their way to the door where Rosie and Zelena awaited. Regina peeked through the door to see Zelena fast asleep and breathed out a sigh of relief. Regina held the door open as everyone walked in.

"Is that her?" Roland ran up to the crib Rosie lay asleep in "Is that my sister?"

Regina took a deep breath in and replied "Well I guess she is."

"And you are her mommy? And daddy is her daddy?" Roland asked while he looked across at Robin and Regina.

The adults weren't sure what to say, they didn't want the situation getting too messy but they bother replied with a "Yes."

Roland turned out and saw a ginger woman fast asleep, he had never seen this woman before and was confused to why she was in the room.

"Who's she?" asked Roland.

"Well she's Rosie's other mommy." Regina told Roland calmly "You know how you and Henry have two mommies, so does Rosie."

"Cool!" squealed Roland as he took another look at the tiny human being.

"She is quite cute isn't she?" said Henry. However he did feel a bit uncomfortable thinking about the way she was conceived, though hatred and revenge towards his mother. But then he had to keep reminding himself that this was not Rosie's fault.

"Yes she is, kid" Emma agreed.

"I wanna hold her!" Roland demanded.

Robin shook his head, "She's still asleep my boy, maybe when she comes home. I and Regina are going to make a special pink nursery for her; it's going to be spectacular."

Regina smiled, "That indeed it is"


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day Zelena and Rosie were moving into Regina's mansion. Robin and Regina thought this was the best idea because they could spend as much time as possible with Rosie. Unfortunately for the couple, Zelena had to come to as she wasn't going to let go of her daughter anytime soon. Regina knew this meant Zelena being in her life forever, exactly what Zelena was planning. Regina hated the fact that Zelena had actually won.

Zelena followed Regina and Robin (who was carrying Rosie) upstairs, Regina rolled her eyes each time Zelena moaned about the pain her stomach was feeling after the C-section.

"Well nobody asked for you to get pregnant," Regina told Zelena after she moaned how difficult it was for her to go up the stairs.

"Well nobody asked for you to take away my magic," moaned Zelena. In her head she was planning for a way to try to get her magic back, but she still didn't have a plan yet.

"That cuff isn't coming off anytime soon," spoke Robin as he opened the door to Rosie's beautiful pink nursery. Regina and Robin spent the last few days making the nursery perfect for their new little princess. Robin happily rocked Rosie in his arms "A beautiful room for my beautiful girl."

"A beautiful girl all thanks to my genes!" Zelena responded. Regina rolled her eyes, she was enjoying the moment until Zelena decided to butt in. Deep down Regina wished that her genes were used to create this child, not Zelena's. Either way, she still loved Rosie.

"Give her to me," Zelena ordered Robin. Robin carefully placed her in the brand new cot instead.

"She's tired," Robin told Zelena "Let her sleep in peace."

"Well nice to see she was somewhere nice to sleep and I don't," said Zelena "Are you going to steal my daughter for yourself and chuck me back in the cell?"

Regina replied "Your room is next, door, so follow me." Zelena followed Regina into the door next to Rosie's room while Robin stayed with his new-born daughter. The room was the smallest bedroom in the large home; it had plain white walls, a single bed, a dresser and a table in the corner with a small TV on top. "This room is right next to Rosie's so you don't have any excuse to not bother to look after her."

"Well my sore belly is a good excuse," replied Zelena, though she was still going to make an effort to look after her daughter.

"Stay here, unless your daughter needs you," Regina ordered her sister "You have no permission to go anywhere else in the house other than this room, the bathroom next to this room and Rosie's room."

"Well what great fun for me," Zelena moaned, she was hoping that Regina would get fed up of her soon, so she would get to move out and have her own freedom, possibly her magic back. However she also wanted to keep Rosie, and getting everything she desired was difficult at the moment, she just had to figure out how.

* * *

The next morning Regina woke up to the sound of Rosie crying. She got out of bed and checked Zelena's room, Zelena was fast asleep. _Useless mother,_ Regina thought to herself and decided to calm Rosie down herself. She slowly picked up Rosie was swaddled her in her arms.

"Shhh" Regina whispered, but Rosie continued to cry. She decided the only way to calm down the baby was to tell her a story. Regina began "Once upon a time there was a queen. A queen who never wanted to appear weak. A queen whom many hated. A queen who thought she would always be alone. A queen who never thought anyone would love her."

Regina realised that infant had stopped crying, but continued her story "And because the queen thought nobody would ever love her, she took this potion. A potion so she could never have her own child. She should have never taken that potion because there really were people who loved her and she could have lived happily ever after. She was the only one standing in the way of her happiness."

The former evil queen planted a small kiss on Rosie's forehead after she had realised the infant had gone back to sleep. "I love you," she told Rosie as she put her back in the cot.

"Where have you been?" Robin asked Regina as she sat back into their bed.

"Rosie was crying," Regina explained to Robin "I told her a story and she went right back to sleep."

"She's really taken a shrine to you hasn't she?" Robin laughed.

"She may not be my daughter by birth, but she's still my daughter."

"That, milady, she is."

Both of the soulmates shared a small kiss until Regina pulled away.

"What's the matter, milady?" Robin was concerned to why his soul mate had pulled away.

"I need throw up again." Regina moaned as she made her way to the bathroom. These sessions of vomiting were starting to become more frequent and it was starting to bother her. She knew something was wrong with her but she didn't know what.

* * *

"Regina," Robin spoke as Regina joined Robin and Henry in the living room after throwing up yet again. "You need to go to the hospital; you need to get checked out."

"No I don't." Regina wanted to know the cause of her throwing up, but she wasn't a big fan of hospitals.

"Robin is right." Henry told his mother. He wanted Regina to go to the hospital so she could find out about her pregnancy as soon as possible. "You have to see a doctor."

"Henry I get why you're worried but I'll be fine, it's probably something I ate." Regina spoke, even though she knew it was something else. "Tell you what, I'll ask Mr Gold, he might not be the dark one anymore but he still has a pretty good idea of what could be happening to me."

"No!" said Henry, knowing Regina could find out about her pregnancy the way she shouldn't.

"Why not?" Regina suspected Henry was hiding something. _Why didn't he want her to go to Mr Gold's?_

"He doesn't have magic anymore so he can't fix anything" Henry used as an excuse.

"You are hiding something aren't you" Regina figured out by Henry's tone of voice that he didn't another to find out about something. "You and your grandpa are hiding something."

"No we are not!"

Regina stood up and grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going milady?" Robin asked.

"Mr Gold's," she replied "I think my son here has something he doesn't want to share. Did you and rumple want me to be sick or something?"

"NO!" Henry burst out "We just wanted you to be happy!"

"Happy by throwing up all over the place?" Regina was confused.

"We just wanted to give you what you've always wanted but couldn't have!"

 _Something she always wanted but couldn't have?_ Only one thing came to Regina's mind. A child. She put her hand above her belly and a tear fell from her eye. Had her son and grandpa found a way for her to become pregnant? How did her son even know about her being unable to have children?

"You're going to have a baby mom." Henry hugged his mother "You're going to have your own baby!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'd like to thank everybody who had followed, favourited and reviewed this story. You have motivated me to carry on writing this fanfic.**


	5. Chapter 5

Regina stood in shock; she couldn't believe what she had just heard. _Had her son really found a way to undo the potion she took long ago? Was she really pregnant?_ All of her thoughts and feelings were muddled up in her mind and she didn't know what to say.

Luckily for her, Robin spoke first. "Henry what is actually going on?"

Henry decided it was best to tell Regina and Robin the whole story. "I was listening to the conversation, the one when mom was telling you she couldn't have kids. I'm sorry; I know I shouldn't have been listening."

Regina and Robin both sat down on the sofa as Henry continued. "I felt sorry for you mom. I knew you weren't happy about the whole Zelena thing. I went to see grandpa and got water from Lake Nostros from his store. It undid the potion."

"I don't remember drinking water from Lake Nostros Henry…" Regina was finding it hard to take in all this news.

"I kind of gave it to you in a sneaky way. It was a hot day and I just gave you a glass of water," Henry admitted "I'm sorry."

Regina and Robin didn't reply to Henry as both were unsure what to say.

"Mom," Henry hesitated "Are you angry at me?"

"No," Regina answered to her son "I'm just…I just think you should have told me that's all."

Robin smiled, "I think it's great that you're pregnant. Don't you Regina? It's all you ever wanted."

"Well don't get your hopes up," Regina replied "It might be a false alarm."

"We can confirm that later after we visit the hospital." spoke Robin "But all the symptoms showing indeed tell us that there's a new little one on their way."

Regina thought she would be overjoyed about the pregnancy, but now that reality had hit her the whole situation was even more of her mess. She already had to help take care of Rosie and now there was another baby on the way. Not to mention Roland and Henry.

Regina decided to share her feelings. "I'm grateful for what you've done Henry, it was a really nice thing to do. But now we're in danger."

"Danger?" Henry was confused "How are we in danger?"

"Well Zelena only got pregnant in the first place to make me jealous, and now I'm pregnant so the jealousy is pretty much gone. Zelena's plan was to destroy my happiness and it nearly worked but now she has pretty much failed. But because of this pregnancy she might do something to one of us."

"We won't let her." Robin spoke, "That wicked woman won't get away with anything."

A familiar voice was heard, "Well are you sure about that, dear husband?"

* * *

It was Zelena; she was standing outside the room and overheard the whole conversation. At first she was angry to here that her half-sister was getting exactly what she always wanted: her own baby. But she then calmed down when she figured that she could use this pregnancy to her advantage, so she could get exactly what she wanted.

Regina panicked at the fact that Zelena had already found out about her pregnancy. Her unborn child was already at risk.

"What do you think you're going to do to hurt us greenie?" Regina mocked her sister, but deep down she knew what she was capable of.

Zelena smirked, "I've got lots of things I could do sis but I'm asking you for a simple favour. I'm here to make a deal."

"I don't make deals."

"Well I think you'll consider this one," Zelena spoke with confidence "You let me leave your prison of a house and let me take my daughter with me. Oh and that's not it, you give me my magic back too."

"No way!" replied Regina "No way are you taking that innocent child with you to inflict more pain."

"Who said I wanted to inflict pain? All I want is a happy ending with my daughter in my farmhouse."

"Well why do you want your magic back then?" Regina asked curiously.

Zelena answered her sister's question, "Because it's a part of me and I feel empty without it. Plus it is quite easy to make a cup of tea with magic and to do all those other tiring daily tasks. Good deal isn't it sis?"

Regina thought hard. She actually thought it was a good way to ensure her family's safety. Maybe her sister did deserve a chance just like her. However her sister could be up to making more trouble and she wouldn't get to see as much as Rosie.

Robin answered Zelena's question instead of Regina. "Deal not accepted. No way are you taking Rosie. She's my daughter too you know!"

"Maybe we should give this a think Robin," whispered Regina "Think about our baby."

"No way!" Robin responded "There's nothing this witch can do, she doesn't have magic! She can't even try to harm us!"

"Are you sure about that, dear husband?" Zelena laughed as she pulled a large knife out of her pocked and pushed Henry against the wall, pointing the knife directly towards his heart.

Henry and Robin thought Zelena's actions were ridiculous as Regina could easily use the magic to take the knife out of Zelena's hand. Zelena also noticed that Regina attempted to do this many times, but it just wasn't working.

"Has dear little sis lost her magic?" laughed Zelena and she let go of Henry and walked up to Regina.

"I don't understand. Why isn't my magic working?" Regina didn't use magic much these days, only for emergencies, so she had only just realised that her magic wasn't working.

"Never mind why it isn't working sis." Zelena smiled at her sister with joy "Now I'm going to win one way or another and there's nothing you can do."

"I have other people with magic who can help me." Regina told Zelena.

"Not right now you don't, which also means my magic problem is solved. Take the magic out of the deal my dear, because I can and will run out of this house right now and find out a way to get rid of this cuff. Me and my daughter will get our happy ending. You will have to make a choice. You either get the hell out of me and Rosie's life or I won't get the hell out of yours. You've got a whole week to make the decision because I'm so nice. Oh and I actually hope your pregnancy is real because that's just another way I can hurt you. Goodbye my dears, I'll be back though for my dear daughter." After the long speech Zelena ran as fast as she could away from her sister and their annoying family.

"WAIT!" called Robin, but it was too late.


End file.
